El Noviazgo
by Marii-Se
Summary: drabbles de GokuHaru y Tsukyo sobre las cosas que suceden durante una relación. Cap 7 Dudas: Son inevitables, siempre estan, pero no siempre te detendrán...GokuHaru" Feliz 2011
1. El Regalo Adecuado

**Bueno esto una serie de drabbles de Gokuharu y TsuKyo, ahi sobre cosas típicas que suceden en los noviazgos, problemas, beneficios, conflictos, etc.. Disfruten ^^**

_**KHR no es mio sino de Amano :D**_

* * *

_"Un regalo, es algo que guarda un recuerdo o memorias de la persona que te lo da. Por eso se elige para que piensas en ellos cuando lo veas" _

En una relación, los amantas se demuestran el cariño con detalles únicos y especiales. Sean sentimentales o materiales. Pero, ¿cómo encontrar el obsequio perfecto?

_**Habitación de Kyoko**_

-¿Un regalo?- dijo Kyoko

-Si, Haru quiere darle algo a Gokudera-san, pero no sé qué-

-No creo que sea tan difícil. Hazle algo especial-

-Para Kyoko-chan es fácil. Tu novio es Tsuna-san, y a él le gustan muchas cosas. A demás, tú tienes tanta creatividad. Como esa idea de hacerle un amuleto, él lo lleva a todas partes y seguro que piensa en ti cuando lo ve-Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Vamos Haru-chan. Sé que Gokudera-kun es una persona un tanto complicada pero no debe ser imposible-

-Pues parece-dijo desanimada- Gokudera-san me ha dado algunas cosas y me invita a su casa. Quiero compensarle, hacerle saber que me gusta y me importa. Pero si le regalo una tarjeta, pensara que es muy tonto. No le gustan mucho los dulces, así que cualquier tarta está descartada. Si pienso en ropa, su estilo es medio punk y yo no sé nada de eso. Y ni hablar de su extraño gusto por lo paranormal-

-Jajaja parece que lo conoces mucho. Eso te ayudará-Haru suspiró y se tiro al piso con los brazos estirados. La rubia la miro pensativa- Sabes Haru-chan, cualquier cosa que le des estará bien. Piensa en algo que pueda usar y que pueda llevarlo a todas partes, así tendrán algo de ti siempre-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¡Haru se esforzará!- dijo con energía y un puño levantado

_**Habitación de Haru, 7 horas después**_

-Hahi! No se me ocurre nada- grito y se desparramó en la cama- Jamás consiguiere el regalo adecuado- En eso su mamá entro al cuarto

-Haru, ¿puedes ir a comprarme algo de leche y arroz? Los necesito-

-Ah…sí, mamá-respondió sin muchas ganas-_Tal vez en el camino encuentre algo._

Caminó por todos los lugares que se le ocurrió, pero nada la convencía, y es que con alguien de un gusto tan peculiar como el del peliblanco no podía ser sencillo hallar algo específico. Quizás una foto de Tsuna hubiera arreglado en problema fácil.

Descarto esa idea totalmente. Quería que se acordara de ella no de su amigo.

Se digno a ir a buscar las cosas que su madre le había pedido. En el camino, concentró su atención en los escaparates, por lo que choco con otra persona.

-Hahi, eso duele-

-Eso debería decirlo yo, que no te fi….ah! ¿Haru?

-Gokudera-san-dijo asombrada

-Tonta que no te fijas, ¡pudiste haberte lastimado!

-Haru no es tonta. Gokudera-san también debe prestar más atención de por dónde va-

-Yo si estaba atento, solo que no miraba como hipnotizado las tiendas- recalcó callando a la chica- A todo esto, ¿Qué buscabas?

-Hahi! Ahh….yo…nada, nada Jajaja…solo miraba-dijo nerviosa- y ¿tú?

-voy a comprar algo de comida-

-Ah Haru tiene que comprarle algo a mi mamá también, te acompaño-

-Bueno-dijo y le tendió la mano que ella tomo.

Se fueron así. Pero no a un supermercado, como creía ella. Gokudera la llevo a la tienda de una gasolinera. Un pequeño establecimiento con solo una caja con un hombre de pinta dura, tatuajes y un puro.

-¿Y qué venimos a comprar aquí?- pregunto la chica al aire. Él no respondio y se fue al estante donde estaba la comida instantánea. Tomo como 10 o 18 de esas cosas, de una y sin mirarlas- Hahi, Gokudera-san no puede comer eso nada más, no es saludable!-

-Sí, sí, como sea- dijo haciendo un gesto de que no tenía mucha importancia- Por qué no vas a buscarme algo de beber saludable, como leche-

Haru bufo y se fue a buscarla, y eso solo porque su mamá le había pedido una. Regresó con las dos botellas cuando Gokudera ponía la cesta en el mesón de la caja y el hombre pasaba las cosas por el escaner de compras. Ella se puso al lado de él pasando le la leche.

-Vaya, ahora traes a tu linda novia ¿eh Gokudera?

-Callate, viejo y sigue con lo tuyo- Haru pensó que el italiano era un comprador frecuente para que el dueño tuviera esa confianza. En eso el chico saco de un estante una caja de cigarrillos junto a los encendedores, y la puso en la superficie.

-¿aún con ese hábito?- dijo burlesco registrando los cigarrillos- Eso no es bueno para tu salud

-Já, mira quién habla- recalcando el puro que tenía en la boca. El tipo se encogió de brazos y termino la transacción. Pagaron y salieron, Haru se excuso diciendo que todavía le hacia falta el arroz, él se ofreció a acompañarla, pero esta dijo que estaría bien sola. Se despidió y se fue, mientras ella entraba de nuevo en la pequeña tienda.

* * *

Estaba sacando su cena del microondas cuando escucho el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y no había nadie, miro extrañado hacía lo lados, pero solo encontró en el suelo un pequeño paquete rosa con un lazo rojo, tenía una etiqueta que decía :"_para Gokudera-san de Haru" _y un pequeño dibujo de una flor. Confundido abrió la caja.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Dentro, en una pequeña tela blanca, había un encendedor de color negro intenso con una "G" roja grabada en el centro y con algo de escarcha escarlata. Lo tomo admirándolo y lo giro, detrás estaba escrito, en rojo también, la palabra japonesa "Salud", bastante irónico para la función que cumplía ese objeto. Miro de nuevo hacia afuera.

Ella no respiro hasta que no oyó la puerta cerrarse, estaba escondida atrás de la esquina. Suspiro

-Espero que le haya gustado-

-Si, me gusto mucho- dijo él apareciendo a su lado

-HAHI- grito casi cayéndose

-Oye, ¿Por qué el escandalo? tengo vecinos sabes-

-Es que Gokudera-san asustó a Haru. Podría tener más delicadeza-

-Eso lo dice alguien que estaba escondida como si fuera un ladrón-

-Haru no es ninguna ladrona-

-Claro que no, los ladrones se llevan cosas, no las dejan- dijo moviendo el encendedor frente a ella, haciéndola sonrojarse de vergüenza- Gracias- dijo casi tierno. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero luego le brindó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Miren chicos, traje Sushi para todos de la tienda de mi viejo- dijo Yamamoto

-Guau Yamamoto eso es increíble, el sushi de tu papá es el mejor-

-Si AL EXTREMOO-

-Tsk, idiota del béisbol, siempre haciéndose el genial- dijo Gokudera y se metió un cigarrillo a la boca, metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un encendedor negro, lo miro sonriente y luego encendió la colilla, aspiró un poco y solto un hilo de humo al aire, sin quitar esa expresión nostalgica de su rostro.

Después de todo, Haru consiguió que cada vez que Gokudera utilizara su regalo, él pensaría en ella.

* * *

**Ese fue el primero :D se me vino la idea barriendo cuando encontré el encendedor de mi casa xD Haré más y lo iré subiendo**

**Comenten, Besos y cuídense :3**

**P.D: Feliz semana del abrazo en Familia! =D**


	2. Las cosas claras, existen diferencias

**Aqui rápidito les dejo este capi, 2795 :D disfruten ;). Inspirado en canciones como "Kiss the girl" y en una serie que veo con mi hermana :D**

**_KHR no es mio es de Akira Amano_**

* * *

"Cuando se tiene una pareja hay ciertas cosas que se hacen que generalmente no se harían con los amigos. De esa forma se diferencian ambos tipos de relaciones. Jamás ves a tu novio (a) de la misma forma en que ves a tus amigos (as), ni los tratarías de igual forma; algunas cosas son muy especiales..."

Suspiró por tercera vez en el día mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, los ánimos de Tsuna estaban por los suelos. Pensaba y pensaba, y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. En momentos así extrañaba la compañía de sus amigos, pero hoy Yamamoto y Ryohei tenían practica de sus clubes y Gokudera había ido a ver a Haru. Sonrío mentalmente, seguro su amigo tenía clara su relación con la morena, en cambio el se sumía en un mar de nervios pensando si lo que tenía con Kyoko era siquiera una relación.

Salían al parque de vez en cuando, hacían las tareas juntos en su casa, iban a los partidos de ambos deportistas y se reunían para ir al cine o a comer, pero en que se diferenciaba eso de unas simples salidas amistosas. Sí, eran solo ellos dos, y aún así no parecía nada distinto. No es que fuera mal agradecido, añoraba y agradecía cada momento que pasaba con ella, después de todo siempre lo quiso así. Pero si acepto ser su novia ¿no deberían hacer las cosas que los novios hacen?. Claro está, ninguno de los dos había puesto de su parte para cambiarlo. Este tema no hubiera pasado por su mente si no fuera por Bianchi

_Estaban en el cuarto de Tsuna, él, Fuuta, lambo e I-pin jugaban videojuegos, mientras Bianchi leía una novela romántica italiana._

_-Ahh-suspiró-Marcos al fin beso a Isabella- susurró- oye Tsuna ¿Ya haz besado a Kyoko?- del sorpresa dejo caer el control_

_-¿q-que?...yo no sé.._

_-¿Como que no sabes si haz o no haz besado a alguien?- dijo con ironía pero cambio la expresión-¿o es que acaso no la haz besado aún?_

_-Bueno..yo...no-_

_-!¿Cómo que no? y que esta esperando, ¿la foto?. !Ustedes son novios!_

_-Si, pero...es... es que no he tenido la oportunidad-_

_-¿que no haz...ahggrr... Tsuna ustedes siempre están juntos, no me digas que JAMAS su han quedado solos. ¿Sabes lo importante que es eso? podría confundirse y pensar que solo son amigos. !Debes hacerlo!_

_-Eso me pone muy nervioso. Y si no le gusta y piensa que soy un pervertido o algo así?-_

_-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes-_

_-Pero.._

_-NADA DE PEROS! ¿Es que quieres perderla?- Eso último lo afecto mucho._

_-"¿Será tan importante?"- pensaba él- "¿de verdad Kyoko-chan y yo somos algo? _

-Ahhh !No sé que hacer!- grito con las manos en la cabeza

-Hablar solo es síndrome de locura-

-Reborn!

-!Ciaosu!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminaba, ¿por que tan triste?

-mmmh no te lo quiero decir- dijo Tsuna resentido- mm pero...dime reborn ¿es normal que una pareja no se haya besado... jamas?

-Bueno quizás Kyoko no quiera besarte- Y tsuna cae al piso "!¿como demonios adivino que hablaba de mi?

-Oye! a que te refieres con no querer- reclamo Tsuna

-Bueno tu y ella tienen suficiente tiempo juntos como para que eso ya ocurriera, ¿no crees?

-Es que me siento tan...

-Tan inutil?, desesperado?, un perdedor?-

-IBA A DECIR DEPRIMIDO Y CONFUSO!

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces y ya?-

-No es tan...

-Tsuna-kun!- oye decir una voz a lo lejos. Volteo para encontrarse con Kyoko corriendo hacia él hasta alzanzarlo

-Vayámonos, juntos- propuso sonriente

-Ah, !Sí!...este Reb...¿ah? ¿a dónde se fue?- dijo Tsuna buscando al bebe

-¿A dónde fue quien?-

-Ah no, no es nada- declaro- vamonos-

Se fueron juntos y decidieron caminar un rato por ahí antes de volver a sus casas. Llegaron entonces al lago de namimori. Era un lugar especial para ambos. Fue allí, pero en otro tiempo, donde Tsuna se sinceró con ella. Le contó su secreto de la mafia, su situación y las batallas que tenían el y sus amigos. Fue algo que los marco y casi siempre iban a ese lugar a platicar.

Tsuna no pudo evitar mirarla dudoso. Tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Estando allí sentada a su lado y no podía atreverse a besarla, y es que acoso su valor solo sirvió para confesarse. Quería hacerlo. Pero no. El maldito miedo lo ató de nuevo a la razón*. Su tristeza se reflejo en su rostro

-¿Tsuna-kun te sucede algo? te veo un poco cabizbajo-

-Eh? a mi? no, no es nada. Solo que estoy algo preocupado por los parciales de este lapso. No creo haber salido bien- mintió

-jajaja tranquilo, !estudiamos mucho!- dijo con una sonrisa y luego puso un tono más tierno- Además, Tsuna-kun te esforzaste bastante. Eso es algo que me gusta de ti. Nunca te rindes y das lo mejor de ti aunque las cosas no vallan bien-recostó su cabeza con cariño en su hombro, este volteo sorprendido- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- sonrió y alzo su mirada

Ambos se encontraron. Sus caras se relajaron a medida que se iban perdiendo en los ojos del otros. Sus vistas pasaron de frente hacia sus labios. Se acercaron cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Llegó el momento, esta vez no se podía echar para atrás, no después de lo que ella había dicho de ella. Se acercaban eminentemente.

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto Reborn parado frente de ellos

-!Ahhhh!- Gritaron separándose y desviando sus rostros sonrojados hacia diferentes lados.

-!Reborn! no te aparezcas así, !nos asustaste!

-Si no hubieran estado en esa posición habrían notado mi llegada- insinuó haciéndolos enrojecer más- Vine por qué no llegabas y mamá se estaba preguntando cuando volvías para la cena

La cena sus calzones. ¿Qué acaso no importaba que haya interrumpido lo que pudo haber sido su primer beso con Kyoko como novios?. Reborn no era un dulce e inocente bebe, estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de la situación, pero sus ganas de molestarlo eran increíbles.

-S-será mejor volver, se hace tarde- dijo al fin Kyoko incorporándose. Tsuna la miro con cara de "pero por queeeee?" pero era verdad. El momento se arruinó por completo. Suspiró y de paro para alcanzarla. Los tres empezaron a caminar, en eso Kyoko toma la mano de Tsuna y este la estrecha fielmente, sonriendo.

Se encaminaron a casa de Kyoko, y justo antes de llagar ella lo soltó y de un giro se puso frente a él

-Gracias por traerme, Tsuna-kun-

-De nada, nos veremos mañana en el colegio-

-Si- asintió, luego miro con cuidado su casa y lo jaló por el hombro atrayendo su cara a la de ella. Sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso

. Se separó un poco dejando a Tsuna completamente en shock y muy rojo. Ella se comporto muy normal, le hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y se metió a su casa.

Tsuna no sabía si llorar o reír. Se quedó ahí estático en la misma posición en que Kyoko lo dejó, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. No sabía si su mente seguía allí o se había ido muy muy lejos. Todo eso, claro, antes de que Reborn se encargara.

-¿Cuanto más piensas seguir allí como un idiota?- dijo y lo golpeó

-Ahi eso duele, duele, duele- se quejó Tsuna, y el bebe subió a su cabeza

-Camina ya que se hace de noche. Además no querrás desvelarte y llegar cansado a la escuela para ver a tu novia ¿no?- insinuó son una media sonrisa, Tsuna no pudo evitar hacer un gesto parecido, pero más radiante. Asintió y se echo a correr a su casa. Emanaba alegría desbordante de su cuerpo.

* * *

-Bien ya pueden salir a recreo- dijo el profesor y los alumnos se fueron yendo poco a poco.

-¿oye y el décimo? ¿donde esta?-

-!¿Ya salió? ¿pero en qué momento?-

_algunos asientos más atrás_

_-_Oye Kyoko, mira lo que...¿uhm? ¿Kyoko? ¿a dónde se fue?

Los aludidos se encontraban afuera, en la azotea, en una esquina ocultos, degustando sus labios con suavidad. Ya no había dudas. Tenían una relación, no amistosa, sino amorosa. Habían marcado la diferencia**.

* * *

* es una frase de la canción "Te daría todo" de RBD que me encanta *-*

** Es el lema de mi escuela "Haciendo la diferencia"

**uff al fin lo pude subir. La verdad quería subirlo desde ayer, pero se me borro T_T y luego lo volví a hacer pero justo cuando lo quería subir se me fue el internet D: que suerte la mía ¬¬. Se los dejo, el proximo espero sea GokuHaru tengo unas ganas de escribirlo (por ciertas cosas del manga) pero ahorita ando full ocupada con la escuela, mi proyecto, y mi promoción de 5to así que tengo ratos de inspiración para esto. "Love Hight" daré un día para dedicarme a escribir un capitulo como Dios manda. Hoy no, voy al cine xD. **

**Esperó que les hayas gustado :D Un beso y Feliz Fin de Semana =D **


	3. Cita

**Bueno como acabo de llegar del cine celebrando cumple, escribí esto cortito para ustedes, inspirado un poco en mi salida. GokuHaru^^**

_**KHR no es mio, es de Amano-san**_

* * *

"salir juntos es parte importante en una relación. Se comparte tiempo especial con esa persona y pasan un buen rato juntos, disfrutando de su momento en su mundo. Se divierten y la pasan genial, claro hay veces que no, pero eso es normal. Lo importante es estar juntos..."

Todo estaba en suspenso, nadie hablaba en sala. Era ese momento donde una música tenebrosa sonaba, la o el protagonista siempre esta por entrar a un lugar, que por lógica, no debía entran. "no entres allí estúpido" decían en susurros algunos. Todos concentrados en la gran pantalla, sin quitar la miradas, comiendo cotufas o bebiendo refrescos de manera automática. El actor se acercaba más a ese lugar y el suspenso aumentaba. Haru se aferro más a la camisa de su novio, quería y no quería ver al mismo tiempo. Él solo pasaba un brazo detrás de ella y su otra mano sujetaba una bebida cuya pajilla descansaba en su boca, él miraba como si fuera un programa cualquiera de televisión, aunque más interesante.

BAN salió en espectro. Muchos gritaron, otros de movieron bruscamente en el asiento, algunos se taparon los ojos, como Haru, quien se escondio en el pecho del peliblanco, el solo estaba sorprendido.

Lo que siguió fue más de lo mismo, y Gokudera comenzó a perder el interés, al punto que llego a reírse en algunas partes que consideraba bastante ilógicas y ridículas. Luego comenzó a irritarse y a fastidiarse, la película estaba demasiado lenta, además no faltaba nunca el "grupito" que siempre venia con una broma, risas locas y guerras de cotufas, y sentados con los pies montados en los asientos delanteros; por más que los mandaras a callar no hacían caso. Suspiro y se paró

-Hahi, Gokudera-san, ¿adonde vas?- susurró

-A comprarme otra bebida-dijo moviendo su ya vacío vaso y con actitud relajada.

-!pero y si ya viene lo interesante!

-!Esta película es muy mala!-

-shhh- se oyó y bajaron el tono

-solo compraré una bebida-

-!vas a dejar a Haru sola!

-Shhhhh-

-es solo un rato-

-pero tengo miedo-

-bien vente conmigo-

-no, Haru quier saber lo que pasa

-!entonces no te quejes!

Todos en la sala: -!SHHHHH!-

-!si ya oí!-grito y salio. Haru tragó fuerte se arropo temerosa con la chaqueta roja que el chico le había dado.

Llego al puesto y compro otra bebida, pero no entro de inmediato. Esa película estaba aburrida. Salio afuera y encendió un cigarrillo y se quedaría allí un rato, podría decir que la fila estaba muy larga como excusa. Con lentitud disfruto de su cigarrillo, eso era más entretenido. Lo terminó y boto la colilla, regresó bebiendo cuando lo detuvo en seco. Vio al frente de la sala a Haru y un chico de pelo negro desconocido hablando animada mente. Con enojo se acerco rápidamente a ellos

-¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

-!Ah Gokudera-san! ¿Donde estabas?

-La fila estaba muy larga- siseó con la vista en el sorprendido chico- ¿Quien es este?

-ahh el es Masato-kun, Haru estaba muy asustada así que se salió, Masato-kun también así que nos acompañamos-

-si- dijo sonriente el chico- esa película estaba terrorífica- pff era un cobarde, pensó Gokudera

-Eres tan valiente por admitir que tienes miedo Masato-kun, muchos chicos no lo hacen- dijo Haru emocionada. Gokudera casi se va hacia atrás. ¿Cómo pensaba en él así?

-bueno ya estoy aqui- dijo bruscamente- vamonos- y la tomo de la mano arrastrándola de nuevo a la sala

-Hahi, Gokudera-san esa tenbrosa-

-Yo creo que deberías dejarla aca- dijo Masato

-!Nadie te pidió tu opinión!- le grito y entraron a la sala hasta llegar a sus asientos.

No se acercaron, ni nada. solo sentados normales. Haru estaba nerviosa viendo otra vez la función y tapándose con la chaqueta de vez en cuando. Gokudera no prestaba atención, estaba molesto. Su enojo llegó al límite. Veía a su novia asustada y se irritaba más por no poder hacer nada..."como ese tal Masato" Su imagen lo enfureció. Se volteó hacía Haru y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la jalo hacía él y la empezó a besar frenéticamente. Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero luego le correspondió. Salvaje y duro fue al principio, luego se volvió más profundo y pausado. Ella es acerco más hasta sentarse en sus piernas. Movían sus labios con demencia y sus lenguas se mezclaban en sus cavidades, se separaba a segundos para respirar o cuando alguno mordía los labios del otro.

Se olvidaron de todo, de la película, la comida, de Masato, del aburrimiento, del enojo, del miedo. Todo paso a segundo plano. Allí solo existían ellos y su amor. si alguien los veía no importaban, seguro y más de uno les tenía envidia, de la mala o de la buena, no interesaba. Sus cuerpos unidos por los lazos de sus labios, sacando afuera los problemas y males. Se dejaron llevar por esos gratas sensaciones.

Podrían preguntarles como era el desenlace y final de la película, y ellos ni siquiera sabrían de lo que están hablando.

¿Película?

¿cuál?

Ellos solo recordaban las caricias y mimos dados en esa sala.

Un momento único solo de ellos. Un tiempo para sentirse y hacer saber lo que sentía. Una cita.

* * *

**jajaja hasta allí! por cierto yo a veces voy al cine y me encuentro con ese "grupito" pero esta vez fuimos mis amigos y yo ese "grupito" xD fue un vacilon :P Espero que le hayas gustado**

**Respondo-ondo:**

**Angelzk-sempai: **que bello que te gusto (yo sabía que si ;D) y más lindo que tu primer beso sea así. De verdad gracias por tu apoyo :D

**Carleigh Freda: **Gracias a ti por tu comen :D si el final is cute :3

**Vicki27: **me alegra que haya resultado original =D y si el GokuHaru es lo mejor :D

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii: **que bueno leerte! siempre escribes tan bonito *-* no esperes más xD Thank!

**Gach: **jajaja Gracias por tu comen amigo! si Gokudera es lo maximo! gracias por el apoyo y suerte con tu fic que ta muy bueno ;D

**Tsuki93: **Me quedó perfecto? cuidado se me puede subir jajajaja xD :3 Gachas a ti :DDDD

**xNereikax: **:D :D :D :D :D (es que esto expresa mucho :D jajajaja) :D :D :D :D :D Gracias por seguirme y comentar mis historias =D

**Un beso a todos los que leen y a los que no también xD se me cuidan! **


	4. Cuidándote

**Ok les dejo un 2795 con algo de GokuHaru :D, no era esta mi idea original pero es que por un suceso muy triste me dedique a escribirlo. Enjoy!**

_**KHR no es mio...lastima u.u...pero si es de Akira Amano-sama**_

* * *

"Todos nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, y queremos proteger a la persona que más amamos. La alejamos del peligro todo lo que podamos ser capaces y nos preocupamos por ella o él. Estamos pendientes de ayudarlo, son lo más importante que tenemos."

Ya graduados, en espera por entrar a la Universidad, con 17 ya cumplidos, disfrutando el poco tiempo de vacaciones que les quedaba. Les esperaba el futuro, más aun así querían disfrutar de las ventaja y beneficios que tenían en ese presente. Por eso no dudaron en asistir a la fiesta de Yuko, esa misma noche en una casa de playa que tenían sus padres. Estos, obvio, no sabían de la celebración; disfrutaban de una segunda luna de miel en Osaka.

Debido a las horas y a lejanía del lugar, la mayoría, por no decir todos, estaban ahí fugados de sus casas a mitad de la noche, mientras sus progenitores dormían despreocupadamente. En colaboración de todos, habían conseguido unas luces, comida, bebidas-muchas alcohólicas- y entre otras cosas que aportaron para la celebración. Todo era un ambiente de _miniteca._

Todo era un revoltijo de gente bailando, hablando, gritando y riendo. Más de uno estaba dominado bajo el alcohol en diferentes niveles, había personas que ya habían caído al piso y ni siquiera se molestaron en pararse. Música a todo volumen, luces parpadeantes, comida chatarra, bebidas de sabores y la playa justo la afrente, ¿quién podría pedir más? era una noche única.

-Oye Yamamoto!-grito un muchacho rubio y alto, la mano alzada tenía una pelota- pase largo- grito y lanzo el esférico hacía el mencionado, que corrió hacia atrás para atraparla.

-La tengo- dijo al atraparla pero siguió sin fijarse que saltaba en el respaldar de uno de los muebles, cayéndose para atrás junto con las personas que estaban ahí. Ninguna se enojo, todas reían sin parar, con la mejillas rojas y la mente probablemente en otro sitio. El moreno se paró con cierto tambaleo-ahí va de vuelta- y lanzo la pelota con su forma habitual...a lo bestia. Ni borracho olvidaba la técnica. La pelota voló lejos del otro chico y fue dar a la ventana, rompiéndola. Nadie se quejo, es más, ni lo notaron. Yamamoto, el rubio y otros muchachos salieron a jugar ignorando los vidrios rotos.

En la pista los cuerpo danzaban al ritmo de la música, algunos sin coordinación alguna. Kyoko y Tsuna bailaban una movida tonada con movimientos sin sentido y graciosos, divirtiéndose juntos, no estaban borrachos, pero aún así quería dejar la normalidad lejos. Se besaban entre risas y tragos y Tsuna de ves en cuando la cargaba y le daba vueltas. Pasaban un buen rato juntos, al igual que otra parejas que andaban por ahí.

En la sala la fiesta continuaba. Había comida y líquidos por todo el piso, botellas rotas, servilletas, zapatos y prendas. En lo sillones estaban hablando animadamente de tonterías sin sentido, excepto Gokudera y Haru. Ellos estaban muy cómodos en un sillón y tambíen una botella solo para ellos. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras la sigilosa mano del peliblanco se paseaba por la pierna y la espalda de la morena, despertando cierta envidia en los que aún conservaban algo de concentración como para darse cuenta de la situación. Otros simplemente se reían, de lo que sea.

-Perece que se divierten- Los amantes se separaron, viendo que la voz era de Tsuna, quien llegaba con Kyoko abrazada a un costado, sonriendo de manera cómplice a sus amorosos amigos. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

-Es una buena fiesta-admitió sereno Gokudera

-Si, Haru se divierte mucho-

-Si lo pudimos notar Haru-chan- dijo picara

-Hahi tu también Kyoko-chan...Tsuna-san-dijo insinuante al castaño. Estos rieron, ellos tenían razón.

-¿Y Yamamoto?- pregunto Tsuna

-ahh ese idiota no sabe beber. Anda borracho con sus imbéciles amigos del club jugando-

-Ya veo-

-Al menos se divierte- dijo Kyoko y todos rieron-¿Qué hora es?

-Mmmm...Hahí casi las 2 am!-

-!Es tarde!-

-Vamos chicas, quedémonos un rato- dijo Tsuna

-si , yo no veo el apuro. Estoy con el décimo-

-Tu siempre estas con Tsuna-san-

-Ya te lo dije mujer, es mi deber como mano derecha!-

-Bueno, pero solo un rato. Si nuestros padres notan nuestra ausencia, nos castigaran de por vida-

-Hahi Haru no quiere ser castigada-

-Tranquila yo te llevo a tu casa a tiempo- dijo Gokudera restando le importancia.

-Los mismo para ti Kyoko-chan-dijo Tsuna para calmar a su novia- además yo dije que me quedaría en casa de Gokudera-kun-

-Bien si es así, !entonces sí!- aceptó.

La fiesta continuo con su ritmo frenético, cada vez había más desastre y menos gente cuerda. Había mucha ropa por el suelo y cosas rotas tiradas por ahí. Conforme fue siguieron las horas, se calmó un poco la situación. Ya eran la casi la 5 cuando los adolescentes empezaron a buscar la forma de regresar a sus casa antes de que se descubriera su fuga.

Entre risas y tambaleos, Yamamoto salió diciendo incoherencias, detrás iban Gokudera y Tsuna viendo que no se cayera, aunque ellos mismos tampoco podían decir que estaban en sus cabales. Les siguieron Haru ayudada por Kyoko. Vieron alrededor como si fueran a encontrar la soluciones a su problema: buscar como llegar a sus hogares rápido. Estaban lejos, un carro era lo que necesitaban, pero que taxi seguro iban a encontrar a esa hora y lugar.

-Oigan! Kyoko-san- dijo una voz femenina. La rubia volteo-

-!Mari-san!

-¿No tienen como irse?

-No, ¿puedes ayudarnos?- dijo Tsuna

-Unos amigos de mi prima vinieron hace dos horas, tienen carro y pueden llevarnos- dijo señalando hacía atrás. Kyoko vio un toyota blanco, recostados de el estaban la prima de 19 años de Mari, Daisuke (un compañero de su misma clase) y un tipo alto y mayor como de 20. Todos tenían una mala pinta, estaba desorientados y reían mucho. A la chica no le gusto para nada eso.

-bien si podemos meter a Yama...- pero Kyoko lo agarro del brazo

-No, nos podemos ir con ellos- dijo serie. Él lo miro confundido, no se caía en cuanta de lo que sucedía

-¿Por qué no? Se hace tarde. Pronto amanecerá y te descubrirán-

-No me importan, no voy a dejar que tu o los demás se monten allí-

-¿Queee pasaaaa Kyoko-san?- dijo feliz Mari- deja la preocupación, vienen o ¿no? Yo también tengo que llegar

-si..

-NO- sentencio Kyoko- Váyanse ustedes- Mari se encogió de brazos y se fue con el grupo del Toyota. Se montaron y el sonido de las llantas sonó muy fuerte al acelerar de golpe. Se perdieron de vista a una curva.

-Ajá sasagawa!- reclamo Gokudera- ¿Ahora como demonios piensas que no iremos?- dijo con su novia preocupada bajo el brazo. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Se mordió el labio, no tenían más opción a esperar a quien sabe cuando pasaría un taxi por ahí.

-!Kyoko!-

-!Hana!- dijo la chica viendo como la morena corría hacia ellos. La había visto llegar a la fiesta, pero se separó de ella un rato luego

-Nos vamos- dijo ella con una cara algo intranquila

-pero ¿cómo? ¿con quien?- dijo confundida, en eso oyeron un carro acercarse y estacionarse frente a ellos. Kyoko trago fuerte, era el auto de su padre. La ventanilla se bajo dejando ver al que no era su progenitor

-Al fin te encuentro Kyoko-

-Oni-chan!- Ryohei estaba con una mirada de reproche-

-parece que tienen problemas- los que entendía desviaron la mirada- Ya hablaremos al extremo luego, con todos, ahora suban, tenemos que darnos prisa- totalmente agradecidos se metieron al pequeño Ford rojo como pudieron. Hana había llamado a su novio Ryohei y le había pedido que los fueran a buscar. Él casi despierta a sus padres, pero logro escabullirse con las llaves del auto, ya tenía licencia. Dejaron a todos en sus casas -a Tsuna con Gokudera en su departamento- y afortunadamente ningún papá se dio por enterado del escape nocturno de sus hijos. Cayeron el la cama como si jamás hubieran dormido y no saben bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí.

* * *

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana como fechas en su cabeza, le tomo varios parpadeos que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la iluminación. Se sentó agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía mucho como si fuera a explotar, estaba mareado y con ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo. miro hacía abajo y por un segundo se asusto de que ese no fuera su cuarto, más luego recordó que estaba en casa de Gokudera

-Ya te despertaste- dijo Kyoko, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama-Toma- dijo pasando le una pastilla- seguro la necesitas-

-Gracias- dijo, agarró la aspirina y se la metió a la boca, luego ella le paso un vaso de agua para que la tragara. Tsuna bostezo- ¿Qué hora es?

-las 11 am. Dormiste mucho-

-Me siento muy mal-

-si yo también desperté con algo de molestia, pero descuida pasará- dijo y su mirada se torno triste.

-¿Kyoko-chan, pasó algo?- Kyoko lo volteó a verle y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

-Ma-Mari-san murió-

-!Qué! ¿Arika-san? pero ¿c-cómo? ¿cu-cuando?

-El carro en el que iban ella y su prima se volcó, al parecer iban a mucha velocidad y...tomaron mal una curva. El auto dió giros Mari-san se salió del carro y...la aplasto- esta vez las lagrimas eran más fuertes, un nudo en la garganta le deformaba la voz-Murió instantáneamente. Daisuke-kun está en terapia intensiva junto con el conductor. La prima de Mari-san, Akemi, solo sufrió contusiones y un brazo roto-

-N-no...no puede ser...-Tsuna estab totalmente sorprendido- Pero! Nosotros...nosotros pudimos haber estado allí. Pudimos haber sido nosotros-Kyoko asintió- Kyoko-chan!... perdóname, si...si me hubieran hecho caso, estaríamos todos muertos- estaba muy asustado. Kyoko le puso la mano en la de él.

-Tsuna-kun, cálmate, nadie podía predecir lo que pasaría. No te culpes de nada. Además, me alegro de que todos estamos bien. Yo también debo cuidar de ti ¿sabes?. Tú siempre te preocupas y vas arriesgando la vida por mi. Yo también quiero protegerte- puso su mano en la mejilla del chico-déjame hacerlo- le sonrió, Tsuna se sonrojó y luego se acerco para abrazarla-

-Esta bien- susurro.

Ese mismo día fueron todos al entierro de Mari. Compañeros, amigos y profesores, se unieron para acompañar a la familia. El cuadro de dolor que formaban los padres era espantoso, lloraban y gritaban el nombre de su hija perdida. No era justo que con 17 años ella muriera. Cada centímetro que recorría el ataúd de Mari hacía ese oscuro agujero era como una flecha en el pecho para los que presenciaban el proceso. Se separaron un rato caminando entre la tumbas, buscando un consuelo más personal. Gokudera, Haru y Yamamoto fueron a buscar velas para poner en la tumba y Hana y Ryohei trajeron flores. Tsuna y Kyoko caminaban un poco distanciados del resto.

-Todavía estas pensando en eso, Tsuna-kun-afirmo Kyoko-

-Si...no puedo..evitar esta sensación-

-Si, siento algo igual. Pero hay que agradecer que estamos bien-

-Ajá...Gracias, Kyoko-chan-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por salvarme... y por cuidarme-ella sonrió y le dio un beso

-Siempre lo voy a hacer-

-Yo también lo prometo. Seré más cuidadoso-

-No te vuelvas paranoico, no hay que vivir con miedo, sino con prudencia-

-Tienes razón- Tsuna miro al cielo, y le pido a Dios que cuidara de Kyoko, de Mari y de todos. El también se esforzaría por mantener segura a su novia, y ella siempre estaría cuidándolo a él.

* * *

_**Dedicado a María Alejandra (Mariale) Cerrada Q.E.P.D, a Angelo y el conductor del automóvil que están en terapia intensiva, que se recuperen pronto, y a sus familias mucha fuerza. Que Dios siempre este pendiente ellos.**_

* * *

Bueno un poquito triste, pero tiene su moraleja. Ojala y les haya gustado, y si tienen una historia como esta, les deseo mucha fuerza y mucho apoyo, es difícil, pero la vida sigue y nosotros también. Un beso a todos lo que comenta y leen mis historias, me hacen muy feliz.

_Si van a beber no manejen_

Me alegra que muchos se hayan identificado con el capi del cine^^ yo tambien he tenido mis historias de cine de terror. Yo no me asusto fácilmente, y una vez veía Kilometro 31 y el la parte en la que todo el mundo gritó, cuando todos se callaron una chica grito "Yo quería ver Hurton" (de la película de Infantil Hurton y el mundo de los quien) fue una matadera de risa xD

**Vicki27: **tengo una amiga igualita a ti ^^ a veces pasa que nos da miedo pero igual queremos ver que pasa. gracias por tu comen.

**Angelzk-sempai: **Si Gokudera tiende a enojarse mucho xD y se le entiende. Y a mi también me han hecho la pregunta estúpida xD. Gracias por el apoyo

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii: **Q lindo que te encanto, y si tengo pensado un fic de Haru celosa, más adelante lo publicaré ;D

**Gach: **Gokudera que es necio y no sabe lo que hace :3 pero al final se la come xD igual a ti, gracias por tus comen

**Nikolas Sur: **Yo se que Gokudera es Bipolar :3 jajajaj esta bien no lo sé pero así sale en mi fic, Gracias por leer, espero seguir viéndote por aqui

**Saludos a todos :D**


	5. Celos

**Ando en el cole aburrida así que escribiré. GokuHaru :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SALDRÁ UN PERSONAJE QUE (DEBIDO A QUE EL ANIME TERMINO DONDE LO HIZO) SOLO APARECE EN EL MANGA. NO MENCIONARÉ NADA DE LA TRAMA DE ESA SAGA, SOLO EL PERSONAJE APARECERÁ CON LA TRAMA QUE YO LE DE, AÚN ASÍ, SI NO QUIERES ENTERARTE DE !NADA! DE LO QUE OCURRE (DEBIDO A LOS RUMORES DE QUE EL ANIME SE REANUDARÁ EN 2011) PUEDES ASTENERTE DE LEER, YO LO ENTENDERÉ**

_**KHR no es de moa es de Amano :D**_

* * *

"Celos, para algunos significan que tienes miedo de perder a ese alguien especial y te enojas por el hecho de que pueda pasar, para otros, sin embargo, dan a entender que no hay confianza (tanto para con tu pareja como para ti mismo) y da una fachada de posesivo en extremo. ¿Son prueba de importancia o desconfianza? ¿De inmadurez o de controlador?"

Siempre quería que Gokudera se comportara un poco más amable o más cercano. Ella lo quería con él era, sin embargo no le molestaría que fuera un poco más, como decirlo, con tacto. Algunas veces su amargura la sacaba de quicio. Pero al final estaba bien, después de todo así es él.

Caminaban por la calle de vuelta de la escuela. Él la acompañaba luego de que se hubieran separando del resto que también se iban a sus hogares. Ya era una fiel costumbre, casi automática, caminando de la mano, ella sonriente mirando alrededor el hermoso día, y él con la mano libre en el bolsillo, un cigarrillo en sus labios y la vista fija al frente; está de vez en cuando se desviaba a la chica cuando está empezaba a moverse persiguiendo con los ojos el recorrido de alguna ave de colores.

Pero esta vez fue Haru quien desvió la mirada hacía él cuando Gokudera se detuvo mirando algo que atrajo su atención y luego decir con una media sonrisa:

—!Hey Shitt P.!— Exclamo con una mano levantada. La persona a quien llamaba, que estaba caminado a unos metros más adelante, no se volteó— Así...este...!Shittopi-chan!- dijo y esta vez la chica se detuvo y se volteó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Gokudera-kun—saludó acercándose— ah siempre me gusta que me llames así. Ese nombre me sienta mejor ¿no crees?—le dijo dándole un guiño. Gokudera solo rió un poco. Comenzaron a tener un platica.

¿Pero quién era ella? o mejor dicho ¿qué era ella? Su vestimenta era totalmente...ah...no sabría como explicarla, la palabra extraña le quedaba corta. Aunque sí, "descubierta" le sentaba. No tenía nada más que un mechón rubio en la cabeza, usaba maquillaje y qué eran esos... ¿flotadores?...que llevaba cruzados en el cuerpo. Era sumamente rara, si no fuera escéptica con respecto a todo el asunto sobrenatural que le gustaba a su novio, apostaría que estaban al frente de un ser fuera de este mundo. Claro esta, eso no fue lo que inquieto a Haru.

Su trato con esa "chica" era totalmente diferente al que él tenía para ella. Sonriendo, amigable, conversador ¿Dónde estaba ese Gokudera cuando solo estaban ellos dos? ¿Qué tenía esa chica que ella no tuviera?. Aunque viéndola mejor, debía admitirlo, era muy bonita y tenía un cuerpo espectacular, alta, esbelta y curvilínea. Además por lo poco que escucho de su conversación, andaban hablando de las cosas de extraterrestre y criaturas inexistentes. ¿Acaso ella lo entendía mejor?. Un rostro frustrado apareció en su cara, y se a ferró al brazo de Gokudera, haciéndose notar.

—Ah tu debes ser la novia de Gokudera-kun—dijo sonriente—Eres tan bonita—y le revolvió el pelo. Haru se sonrojó, se sentía tan infantil y pequeña—que suerte que tiene Gokudera-kun. Soy Shitt P., pero llámame Shittopi-chan, así es mejor—dijo y también le dio un guiño

—Si hazlo—dijo Gokudera—si no quieres ser ignorado—insinuó

—Ah eso es tierno Gokudera-kun, eres tan lindo como siempre—

¿Lindo? ¿Lo llamó lindo? ¿y qué era eso de "como siempre? Ahora si estaba molesta, le debían una explicación ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle a Gokudera, su Gokudera, "lindo"? ni siquiera ella se refería a él con ese adjetivo.

—Soy Haru Miura—dijo con tono molesto y orgulloso.

—Ah eres aún más linda cuando de molestas—dijo casi emocionada la otra.

—¿Ah? ¿Estas molesta?—dijo Gokudera claramente confundido. Ganándose una mirada de reproche de Haru. Shitt P. solo rió.

—ahi Gokudera-kun tienes mucho que aprender sobre mujeres, eres muy lento— se burlo, dejando a Gokudera aún más confuso—Bueno ya me voy, obviamente soy el mal tercio en esta ensalada vegetariana, bueno nos vemos Gokudera-kun- dijo alejándose- Gusto en conocerte Miura-chan-

La chica cruzó una calle y desapareció. Gokudera se volteó a su novia

—¿Por qué estas molesta?—

—¡Por nada!—dijo soltando con brusquedad el brazo del muchacho y caminando con la vista baja y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que por nada? Mírate, estas enojada—

—¿quien era ella?—preguntó volteándose rápidamente dejando a Gokudera detenido al instante, sorprendido.

—¿Quién?—

—!Esa chica de hace un momento!—

—¿Quién, Shitt P.? Es una compañera de intercambio. Ella y otro grupo de alumnos se tuvieron que cambiar a nuestra escuela, porque la suya peligraba por los terremotos—

—¿solo una compañera? Haru vio como tenían un buen trato—

—bueno es un amiga—

—Gokudera-san la llama de una manera muy confianzuda para ser una amiga—

—Eso es porque a ella le gusta que la llamamen así, y es la única forma de que te haga caso, sino, te ignora totalemente—

—já eso estaría mejor—dijo más para si misma que para él

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—

—Ahs! Nada ! olvídalo!— dijo para seguir con su camino

—No lo haré. !Hey vuelve acá!—

Él intento en todo el camino descubrir porque el cambio repentino de humor de la morena, pero ella no estaba de ánimos para responderle. Quizás un poco de su propia medicina le sentaría bien a Gokudera, pensaba Haru. Siguió ignorándolo hasta que él se hartó y se interpuso en su camino.

—!Me vas a decir lo que te pasa y me lo vas a decir ya! ¿Entendiste mujer?—

—Hahi! Haru no tiene por qué hacerlo, Gokudera-san es un tonto—

— ¿yo un tonto? !tú eres la que se esta comportando así! Parece como si estuvieras...—se paró de repente pesando. Ella lo miro nerviosa—No puede ser...¿Estás celosa?— y a la chica se le puso la cara totalmente roja— aja con que si es eso—

—!Claro que no! !Gokudera-san lo esta confundiendo! !¿Por qué Haru debería estar celosa?—

—No sé, tú dímelo, tu eres la que lo esta— dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo irritar aún más a Haru

—Ah !Gokudera-san es un idiota! !Haru no esta celosa!-gritó- ¿De qué podría-esta vez su voz se fue apagando con un tono triste—solo porque esa tal Shitt P. es una mujer hermosa, con un increíble cuerpo y sabe muchas cosas que a Gokudera-san le gustan, en cambio Haru...Haru—cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, no por eso.

Gokudera la miro con lastima, se sentía un tonto por como actuó. Se rasco la cabeza pensando y luego suspiro. Sin decir nada la tomo por los hombros y le planto un beso, que ella solo tardó unos segundo en corresponder. Cuando se separaron ella lo miró un poco confundida. Él tenía la vista desviada y las mejillas algo coloradas.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa— empezó tanteando terreno, no era muy bueno para esas cosas— Ah...a mi no me gusta Shitt P. me agrada y compartimos algunos gustos y hablamos y eso, pero hasta allí. Es solo una amiga. En cambio tú—posó su mirada en ella—tú eres mi novia, no quiero tratarte como trato a mis amigos, no sería...normal, creo—dijo y miro como buscando las palabras adecuadas—Solo quiero que sepas...que no voy a engañarte. Me gustas demasiado como para hacerlo— lo último lo dijo en un susurro muy apenado, y solo audible para Haru, quien estaba en blanco por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y se lanzó al pecho del albino llorando. Él solo sonrió y puso las manos en su espalda—ahh...¿Que voy a hacer contigo?—

* * *

Luego de ese día, Haru estuvo más calmada con respecto a Shitt P. Ya no le importaba mucho que hablara con Gokudera o se refiriera a él con esas expresiones tan suyas. Es más le parecían chistosas. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigas y a veces caminaban los tres juntos. Eso le sirvió mucho, ya que fue ella la que le daba consejos acerca de relaciones y, según ella, "como mantener contigo a tu hombre"; y es que no solo fue Shitt P. la única chica alrededor del guardián. Muchas otras de la escuela nami, de la escuela de ella, incluso en la calle cuando salían, no podían evitar babearse por su novio. Al principio no le incomodaba, la hacía sentir orgullosa, pero ya se estaba haciendo una molesta costumbre; así pues Shitt P. le dijo que hacer cada vez que una chica intentara insinuarse le a Gokudera.

* * *

Estaban caminado por el parque cuando ella comenzó a perseguir a un pequeño cachorro callejero que iba por ahí. Cuando lo hubo perdido volvió con el chico, y lo encontró rodeado de un grupo de chicas que llevaban el uniforme de la escuela Nami, estas estaban todas animadas y sonrojadas, Gokudera se vía claramente incomodo y frustrado.

—¿Hey Gokudera-kun no quiere compartir un helado con nosotras?—dijo con una voz infantil una castaña

—si, ande, !sera divertido!— dijo otra y la demás en coros apoyaban la idea—

—Tsk, ya les he dicho que...—

—le encantaría— dijo Haru llegando, atrayendo la atención de todos. Agarró contenta el brazo de su novio— Haru ama el helado y no tenemos nada que hacer—

—¿y tú quien eres?— preguntó celosa la primera que habló

—Hahi! ¿Yo?— dijo interpretando muy bien la inocencia—Haru es la novia de Hayato-kun—Gokudera sonrió, sabía lo que se proponía

—¿Qué? ¿la novia?—

—No puede ser—

—¿Gokudera-kun tiene novia?—

—No te lo creo—volvió a decir la castaña.

Haru puso los ojos en blanco y con una mano atrajo el rostro de Gokudera al suyo y los beso apasionadamente en frente de las ahora desilusionadas chicas. Siguieron besándose, así que las chicas se fueron de allí, la castaña estaba muy molesta.

—Hahi se van tan pronto. ¿Y qué paso con los helados?—

—Já, no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de actitudes— dijo Gokudera

—Hay mucho de Haru que Gokudera-san no conoce—dijo pícara. Gokudera se sorprendió sin quitar su sonrisa desafiante, luego se lo agradecería a Shitt P.

Entonces Haru puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hayato.

—Gokudera-san es solo de Haru—dijo cual niña pequeña y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, siempre y cuando los mismo valiera con él. Ella solo era suya y estaba dispuesto a asegurarse de que ningún idiota pervertido arruinara eso

* * *

**Ahi me gusto como quedo ^^ pense que iba a salir mal, pero estoy muy satisfecha :D espero que ustedes tambien**

**Nereika: **si, lamentablemene si pasó, de hecho por eso andaba deprimida, era una buena y simpática chica. Que Dios la tenga en la gloria. Gracias por tu coment ;D

**Angelzk-sempai: **Si es bastante triste, pero como dijistes la vida continua y nosotros también. Infinitas gracias por tu apoyo =D

**kUUrOOOUUSAAGii: **que bueno que te gusto, este va para ti que pediste a Haru celosa, ojala sea de tu agrado ;) y gracias por seguirme :D

**besos y cuídense :3**


	6. Simple pero perfecto

**Si ya sé, ¿otro TsunaKyoko? o.O si es otro TsunaKyoko ^^ jajajaja bueno ya tocaba por aqui :D me gusto el tema inspirado en una escena de la serie "Niñas mal" se los dejo ;)**

_**KHR no es mio es de Amono-sama :)**_

* * *

"por andar pensando en todas las cosas que pueden ser perfectas y especiales, olvidamos que están más cerca y pasan siempre en nuestra vida. Abre los ojos a esos pequeños detalles, que son más importantes y bellos que cualquier otra cosa"

Y ahí estaba ella, usando el vestido que inicialmente había comprado para la boda de su tía hace ya 7 meses. Una pieza corta y de color blanco, solo con el hombro izquierdo descubierto, sin mangas, con un cinturón negro con un lazo del mismo color bajo el busto, y una falda abombada cuyo extremo se ajustaba a sus muslos y que tenía un bello estampado de contornos florales sobre esta.

Y ahí estaba él, con saco y pantalones bien planchados, camisa azul rey impecable y una corbata roja de lino. Sus zapatos de gala bien lustrados y en su muñeca un reluciente reloj de plata regalo de su padre.

Dos personas bien vestidas, una elegante pareja, glamurosa a simple vista. Un apuesto castaño y una hermosa rubia, caminaban en la noche por una calle mojada tratando de no ensuciarse con los charcos de cloacas y lodo, pasando temerosos al lado de vagabundos que a esa hora salían a reclamar sus avenidas, esquivando una que otra rata de alcantarilla o perro callejero. Tanta elegancia no coordinaba en absoluto con ese entorno. Y tampoco las caras de esos dos jóvenes.

El chico tenía la mirada baja y triste, su boca hacía una mueca y de vez en cuando parecía a ver dolor en su expresión. La joven solo tenía cierta preocupación e inquietud y observaba nerviosa, y en intervalos, a su compañero, con dudas en la mente.

_**Esa mañana**_

— _¿Y dónde vas a salir con Kyoko hoy, Tsuna?_ —_preguntó Reborn mientras veía a su estudiante buscando unas prendas en su ropero_

—_creo que se llama L'Amore…es un restaurant italiano, Bianchi me hablo de el—_

—_Jojo, eso es algo muy elegante y caro, dime ¿cómo piensas pagarlo, Dame-Tsuna? —_

—_Lo de "Dame" estaba de más- dijo abatido— y sí tengo para pagarlo. He estado ahorrando. Además siempre que salgo con Kyoko-chan, vamos o al parque o al cine o sencillamente caminamos hasta el río. Quisiera hacer algo especial para ella, aunque sea una vez—_

—_Hasta que al fin empiezas a entender las necesidades femeninas, Tsuna—_

— _¿necesidades femeninas? —pregunto confundido_

—_Parece que me equivoqué—y dejo a Tsuna más confundido-En fin suerte con eso. Pero recuerda, es un lugar muy refinado, y extranjero, "quizás" no sepas manejarlo—_

—_Lo dices como si no pudiera manejarlo—_

—_Comienzas a entender—dijo divertido, enojando al castaño_

—_Pues no. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veraz—respondió mientras acomodaba su corbata y suspiraba—enserio Reborn, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? —Y recibió un golpe— ¡auch! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?_ —

—_trata de adivinar—dijo y se encamino a la puerta—y toma enserio mi advertencia, soy un hombre con experiencia después de todo y lo que pasa con las cosas a veces, es que…Gupiiii-_

— _¡No te duermas! — grito al ver la burbuja de saliva que salía de su tutor, ya dormido._

Maldijo internamente. Seguro ese mal de ojo de Reborn causo el desastre de esa noche. Toda esa mala suerte simplemente no era normal, ni siquiera para él. Primero no encontraban el lugar, dieron como un millón de vueltas en el taxi hasta conseguirlo, y por su puesto la cuenta astronómica del conductor no fue sorpresa; luego resulta que el restorán era con reservación previa, lo cual no habían hecho, por lo tanto tuvieron que esperar otro par de horas más hasta que alguien desocupara alguna mesa. Su mesa quedaba afuera y una lluvia repentina los hizo entrar y esperara, otra vez, a que pasara y que sus sitios se secaran; cuando por fin se sentaron y tuvieron los menús, no entendieron nada de lo que allí estaba escrito, así que pidieron al alzar y les trajeron una extraña sopa que no sabían si era comestible. No quisieron terminarla y para colmo costo más cara de lo que se pudieron imaginar; con el dinero que quedaba no se compraban ni un caramelo en ese lugar. Al final ambos tuvieron que salir del establecimiento, ya no había dinero, el ambiente sofisticado era incomodo para ambos y los camareros los trataban con una clara indiferencia, hasta parecía molestia.

Tsuna suspiró abatido.

—Perdón Kyoko-chan—dijo lamentado, sin mirarla—quería que tuviéramos una cena especial. Pero parece que nada salió bien—y agacho aún más la cabeza, pero luego sintió un agarre en su mano que hizo que volteara. Su novia le brindaba una sonrisa radiante.

—Está bien Tsuna-kun, te esforzaste mucho por mí, eso me hace muy feliz—y Tsuna le devolvió el gesto y estrecho más su mano—a demás siéndote sincera, ese lugar no me gustaba—

— ¿Enserio? —

—Sí. No lo sé, era muy frio y todo era tan elegante, me sentía un poco tonta sin saber exactamente que hacer— dijo y rió un poco.

—lo siento, pensé que de verdad te gustaría—

—No, estuvo bien. Era un lugar muy lindo enserio, pero no necesitas llevarme a sitios caros y exclusivos, Tsuna-kun. Si estoy contigo el lugar no es importante—y puso su mano libre en su hombro, acercándose y apoyándose con ternura en el. Tsuna colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Tienes razón Kyoko-chan, Gracias— ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él paso su brazo por detrás de sus hombros, atrayéndola, y siguieron caminando. — ¿Y…Ahora que hacemos? —

—mmm—Kyoko lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió mirado arriba—tengo una idea—su novio la miro expectante— pero primero vallamos por algo de comer—dijo graciosa y en eso sonó el estomago de Tsuna, a lo que se ruborizo.

—S-si hagamos eso primero—respondió, y entre risas doblaron en la esquina más cercana.

* * *

— ¿aquí? —preguntó Tsuna claramente confundido, en su mano libre estaba una bolsa de Mc'Donald. Pasó su vista a su novia quien miraba feliz al frente y esta asintió con su cabeza— ¿segura? — y volvió la vista al enorme edificio de apartamentos frente a ellos. Kyoko rió ante la incredulidad de su novio y lo jaló hasta entrar.

Pasaron por la recepción y fueron directamente hasta las escaleras, Kyoko parecía conocer muy bien este lugar.

— ¿Eh, Kyoko-chan?... ¿Por qué vinimos a este edificio? —preguntó mientras subían.

— en uno de estos apartamentos solía vivir mi abuela antes de mudarse a Tokio. Exactamente en este piso—dijo al tiempo que llegaban a una puerta donde había un cartel que rezaba "5 piso", lo miraron por un momento y siguieron— Oni-chan y yo veníamos casi todos los fines de semana cuando éramos niños. No había mucho que hacer, así que tratábamos de arreglárnoslas para divertirnos—

—Ah— dijo todavía no muy aclarado. Alzo su cabeza y miro todo el camino que quedaba— ¿Y...es hasta arriba? —

—Sip— dijo tratando de amortiguar la noticia, claramente no funcionó. Tsuna suspiro otra vez y se encamino con firmeza al paso de Kyoko.

Siguieron subiendo, y subiendo, y subiendo. Parecía interminable. Descansaban de vez en cuando. Llego un momento en que la chica no aguantaba sus tacones, así que se los quitó y Tsuna se ofreció a llevarla en su espalda. Al fin faltaba poco.

—Aun hay algo que no entiendo Kyoko-chan— dijo Tsuna mirándola confundido— ¿Por qué tenemos que subir hasta arriba? —

—bueno es que lo que te quiero mostrar esta allá arriba—

— ¿eh? —

— Fue Oni-chan quien me lo mostro. Lo hizo porque ese día había tenido algunos problemas y estaba triste. Me llevo allí para animarme. ¡Ah ya estamos! —dijo emocionada y se bajo de Tsuna llendo directamente hasta la puerta que decía "azotea" y la abría—

—No sé que tenga eso de ge…Wuao…—dijo con la boca abierta pasando por el umbral, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche de lleno en su cara. La vista era impresionante. Se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí, las luces de los otros edificios, casas, calles, carros, todo era una mezcla brillante de colores, junto con el cielo estrellado y una media luna asomada en el firmamento. Los ruidos citadinos llegaban como un suave susurro debido a la altura. Se acerco al borde. La sensación de libertad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír maravillado.

Kyoko, satisfecha, fue a colocarse junto a él.

— ¿Y qué te parece? —

— Increíble— dijo todavía embobado.

Esa día pesaron en pasarla rodeados de elegancia y privilegios, con un ambiente refinado, comida de primera y una orquesta única. Un momento de exquisitez, vivir la buena vida. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el suelo, en la cima de un viejo edificio cerca del borde para ver el paisaje, con el murmuro de la ciudad ambientando la escena, comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas con refrescos. Ella tenía puesto su saco, la noche era fría, y aún así el momento era tan cálido. Todo era muy irónico, había ido con la ilusión de salir de la rutina cotidiana, y volver a ella fue lo mejor de la noche. Ese momento, sin excesos ni grandes cosas, simple y perfecto, así era. Una hermosa sencillez, cada pequeño detalle creaban una mezcla armoniosa. Ellos reían y platicaban, al final terminaron igual que cualquier cita que hubieran tenido, solo que ahora Tsuna sabía apreciar que había detrás de las más mínimas cosas: una asombrosa oleada de sentimientos.

Acabaron de comer y Kyoko se coloco entre las piernas de Tsuna. Él la abrazó fuertemente agradecido por ese día, simple y perfecto, Sin sonreír y sin quitar los ojos de exterior.

—Esto es lo mejor — admitió Tsuna cerrando los ojos y disfrutando

—me alegra que te guste —

—podría quedarme aquí para siempre—

—y así para siempre—completo Kyoko estrechando su agarre.

Tal vez no para siempre, pero sí toda la noche. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos allí mismo.

Un trinar llego a sus oídos, haciendo reaccionar su cuerpo, sintió como una delgada capa de rocío cubría su piel y como la iluminación había cambiado. Abrió poco a poco y los ojos y de repente los abrió por completo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de Kyoko, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho. Pero fue la vista lo que lo sorprendió. Un hermoso amanecer cubría el firmamento de colores pasteles, morado azul, rosa, naranja, amarillo, toda una gama de difusiones espectaculares, adornas por el astro brillante que llegaba a reclamar su tiempo de aparición. Anonado, sintió como su chica se movía.

Kyoko tenía la cabeza recostada en su clavícula, abrió lo ojos encontrándose con la mirada tierna de él.

—Buenos días—saludó Tsuna. Ella sonrió algo adormilada

—Buenos días—respondió. Él le hizo un gesto para que voltease hacía el frente, y, al igual que él, se quedo asombrada con ese hermoso alba matutino. Otra vez, las sensaciones la noche pasada noche los invadieron. Un amanecer, un suceso cotidiano y normal, se volvía la cosas más impresionante, cuando lo compartían juntos. Simple y perfecto.

* * *

**A poco no me salió romántico? xD es una escena que me gusto muchisimo y espero que a ustedes también ^^ **

**Vaya parece que el capi anterior fue un excito. A mi también me encanto, ya hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo así, con uno de los nuevos personajes, en fin respondiendo voy llendo ^^**

**Angelzk-sempai: **Si la Haru celosa Rulz! me encanta esa faceta. A tambien me fascina lo que escribes, y por cierto ya te toca darnos nuestro capi. Sigo esperándolo ^^

**Nereika: **Seguiré subiendo panita :D si me he tardado, es culpa de la escuela, pero ya salí de vacas así que a escribir de ha dicho ;)

**Vicki: **Wooo tu comen merece un +30000 adoraciones. Yo también siento lo mismo por Shitt P. Pero no creo que terminen como pareja sinceramente. El personaje tiene sus cosas y creo que llegaran a ser grandes aliados ;D

**Nicolas Sur: **como ya dije tenía ganas de meter a un personaje nuevo. Nadie toca a mi pareja (he dicho xD). Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, son solo rumores y comentarios, pero las posibilidades y evidencias son fuertes. Crucemos los dedos ^^

**Bueno un besito a todos, se me cuidan :D**


	7. Dudas

**No, no no me llevo un fuego artificial por el miedo. Las fiestas no pudieron conmigo! ò.ó...bueno tal vez un poquito. En los últimos días festivos me trasnochaba y amanecía, ahora empece clase, así que a tomar responsabilidades se ha dicho. Espero que todos hayan recibido el año felices y que se ha así hasta el proximo y el proximo y el proximo...Un GokuHaru de 2011.**

_**KHR no es mio siempre sera de Amano esta año, y el siguiente, y **__**siguiente, y **__**siguiente, y **__**siguiente...y todos los "**__**siguiente's" que quieran agregar xD**_

* * *

_"Es normal dudar, nada es seguro o perfecto, y entonces nos sentimos confusos, recapacitamos y meditamos, para así hallar la respuesta. Pero...Cuando tenemos "eso" que hace que todo lo demás no importe, entonces no hay duda que valga"_

No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Yacía en el limbo entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia, con su mente divagando en la nada. No tenía muchas ganas de pararse, aunque el sofá de su apartamento no era precisamente cómodo.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza era protegida por el apoyabrazos del mueble lo que impedía que los rayos solares dieran en su cara, más aún así, sintió el cambio de temperatura en el lugar. Más cálida. Ya había pasado casi 2 horas desde que se durmieron. Ambos. Él acostado de lado en el borde del sofá con su brazo derecho apoyado al costado de ella.

Haru dormía profundamente, no había notado ni la luz intensa o el calor repentino. Gokudera se incorporó sentándose, se paso la mano por la cara y el pelo para quitarse los restos de sueño. Apoyo los antebrazos en las piernas con la cabeza gacha.

_Silencio_

Todo era tranquilo, callado, su respiración tenue, la luz que se colaba por la gran ventana sembraba sombras con siluetas definidas.

_Solitario_

Miro de reojo el cuerpo dormido detrás de él. Así era todo antes de que ella entrara de una manera más profunda a su vida. En esos momentos donde todo parecía como antes, como si ellos no estuvieran juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado. En esos momentos a Gokudera le entraban preguntas de la nada.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

Se tomaban de las manos, salían a lugares juntos, se besaban. ¿Y qué? Muchos amigos lo hacen, incluso lo de los besos se consideraba normal, ya nada era especial.

_¿Era lo mejor para él?_

Por qué tendría que serlo. Era chillona, malcriada, testaruda y loca. Le sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios empalagosos y sus delirantes frases de "dama" que a veces ni entendía.

_¿Era lo mejor para ella?_

Cómo podría serlo, el era peleonero, gruñón, terco y seco, él lo sabía, y no le importaba. Así era él y le gustaba. ¿Pero que había de ella? Se cansaría de todo eso, no podía ser siempre tan fuerte. No duraría mucho así.

"_No duraría mucho"…. ¿cuánto duraría entonces?_

Casi nada. Eran muy diferentes. Personalidades opuestas, gustos distintos. Dos hienas encerradas en la misma jaula solo se devorarían entre sí. Consumiéndose hasta desaparecer. Con lo enérgicos y mal perdedores que eran, sería un trabajo difícil pero rápido.

Con todo eso ¿por qué seguir? ¿por qué hacerlo? Miles de interrogantes danzaban sin parar en su mente.

-…Gokudera-san…-susurro Haru. Él volteó a su llamado pero seguía dormida- Gokudera-san….- estaba soñando con él.

Sin evitarlo una media sonrisa invadió sus labios y acarició el pelo de su novia.

Y de repente...todo comenzo a tener más sentido.

_¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

Los que ambos querían y les daba la gana de hacer. Que importa como fueran la cosas en la actualidad, el significado y la razones para ellos eran únicas y suyas. Eso era especial.

_¿Era lo mejor para él?_

Si no, entonces que lo era. La única que le aguantaba una discusión, la única que sonreía aún si él estaba enojado. Ella sacaba su verdadero ser, no necesitaba ser "un caballero" ella sabía con lo que lidiaba

_¿Era lo mejor para ella?_

Pues se la aguanta. Él no dejaría que se escapará tan fácilmente. Y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría el reto solo porque él se lo hubiera propuesto.

"_No duraría mucho"…. ¿cuánto duraría entonces?_

Que importa si se acababa mañana –aunque no dejaría que pasase- lo disfrutaría lo que durará y seguiría fastidiando –y queriendo- a esa tonta hasta el final.

-…mmm… ¿Gokudera-san?- dijo Haru, esta vez si estaba despierta y se frotaba los ojos- ¿ya estás despierto?- Gokudera bufo y se paró

-por supuesto, eres una perezosa, mujer tonta-

-Hahi! ¡Haru no es perezosa y tampoco es tonta!- dijo apoyada en el extremo del sofá viendo como se alejaba el italiano y luego se volteaba con una socarrona sonrisa.

-Apresúrate, que tenemos que ir a casa del décimo-

-¡Hahi! Es cierto, todos se reunirán que casa de Tsuna-san- salto del sofá y se puso los zapatos- ¿por qué no despertaste a Haru antes, Gokudera-san?

-¿Qué acaso soy tu niñero? Madura, no te duraré toda la vida-

-Que malo eres Gokudera-san- dijo haciendo un puchero y luego tomo su mano.

El camino hacía casa de Tsuna fue más de los mismo y también un poco en la casa del nombrado, pero así eran, así era su relación. Tal vez tenía dudas. Pero, con solo mirarla todas las dudas, toda esa mierda se iba. Él la escogía y ella a él. Eso era suficiente. "Porque no es de entender, sino de aceptarse". No más dudas, y si venían otra vez, ya sabía qué hacer para disiparlas….

* * *

**Ahh romanticon y serio XD pero todo para ustedes, responderé comens cuando tenga más tiempo, pero quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo en el 2010 y por el cariño.**

**Besotes!**


	8. secretos

**KHR es de amano Akira :D**

* * *

**"**Por cual sea que fuese la razón, todos tenemos secretos. Los escondemos de los demás por el miedo de saber que pensarán o que dirán. Algunos son muy vergonzosos y otros muy dolorosos. Sin embargo todavía aún existe gente a quien, sin importar que, se los confiamos**"**

Era una duda, todos las tenían. Una simple intriga, impulsada por el deseo de saber, curuiosidad humana. Y Haru se seguía preguntando quienes era los padres de Gokudera. Que aspecto tendrían, que rasgos había heredado de ellos, por qué no vivían juntos...por qué nunca los mencionaba.

Quizás era esa última interrogante lo que la retrajo de preguntar. Si no lo decía, debía tener un buen motivo, o eso quería creer. Si eran pareja, y había una cierta confianza, no debía ser tan malo decirse las cosas claras, sean o no...dolorosas. No quería parecer chismosa o entrometida, pero es que sentía que al no saber cosas de él, entonces ¿no conocía de quien se había enamorado? bien dicen que "no importa quien seas o que hayas hecho, lo importante es que te amo", y así lo hacía, lo amaba, y no importaba qué ella lo seguiería amando, solo que quería saber que era ese "qué".

Lo medito mucho antes de hacer algo, viendo y temiendo por todo lo que podría salir mal. Al final tomó una desición, la más prudente que se le ocurrió.

* * *

-¿Nuestros padres?-Bianchi no parecía ni la mitad de sorprendida de lo que esperaba que estuviera. Solo quito rápidamente la atención de su taza de té, mirandola con un poco de incredulidad, luego suavizo la vista y suspiro- supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, ya es hora. Pero-dijo apoyando su cara en su mano con cansancio y mirandola- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a él directamente?- Haru agacho la cabeza, si esperaba esa pregunta y le dio verguenza.

-Haru...no vino a preguntarle directamente sobre el tema de los padres de Gokudera-san y Bianchi-san-hizo una pausa- Haru solo quiere saber si sería bueno preguntar, quiero decir, si se puede?- miro con ruego a la mayor. Esta solo siguió bebiendo su té.

-Aún si te dijera que no puedes irías a preguntarselo. Esta en tu naturaleza, humana y femenina, además de pareja. Hayato será el único que decida si te lo puede contar o no-Haru asintió, espero un rato y luego se levanto para salir. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta..-Eso sí, lo que esconde Hayato acerca de su pasado es una carga pesada, no solo debes estar dispesta a descubrirla o a aceptarla, sino también a llevarla contigo. Todos lo que alguna vez nos enteramos llebamos esa parte de Hayato en nuestros corazones, de esa forma su carga se hace más ligera, ya que la comparte con nosotros- Las castaña volteo. Su mirada reflejaba cierta preocupación y temor. Entoces la mayor le sonrió- Asegurate de estar lista para cuando ese momento llegue- Haru le devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho.

-Parece que tendrán una charla desiciba- dijo Reborn desde una esquina del cuarto.

-Será un prueba para ambos- afirmó Bienchi llevando su taza hasta en fregadero- ¿Me preguntó si ya Hayato recibio el obsequio que le mandé?-

* * *

-Maldita...Hermana- dijo entre dientes, apretando ambas manos, en la derecha su puño aplastaba un trozo de papel. Su cuerpo temblaba y su boca soltaba pequeños gruñidos ahogados, todo mientras sus ojos miraban con rencor el hermoso piano frente a él. El piano de su madre. Se acercó con cautela y lentitud, como si algo de allí pudiera lastimarlo, y claro que podría. Toco algunas teclas y quito rápidamente la mano, como si de tocar el fuego se tratase. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Esto era demasiado para él, como dagas a su pecho los recuerdos más dolorosos e, irónicamente, más felices y hermosos de si vida, llegaban a su cabeza, dañando cada célula de su cuerpo y debilitándolo.

Se desplomó encima del banco y un espantoso sonido se escuchó cuando su cado cayó en las teclas e hizo un eco fantasmal en medio de la oscura habitación. No había querido encender las luces desde que llegó y vio esa cosa, luego de pasar una tarde con Tsuna y Yamamoto.

Su mano derecha se suavizo y el papel, arrugado y húmedo de sudor, cayó al suelo.

_"Para que nunca lo olvides, no debes hacerlo"….Bianchi_

Maldita sea, todo era su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que joderlo siempre? ¿Por qué no desaparecía? ¿Por qué ÉL mismo no desaparecía? Quería estar solo, sin nadie, nadie, solo él, ¡nadie!, Nadie, ¡NADIE!...

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Escucho el ruido de la puerta tan lejano que tardó en procesar que alguien estaba llamando. Se paró con brusquedad y tambaleos. Agradeció mentalmente a cualquiera quién fuese que lo salvó de caer a ese abismo, aunque fuera por accidente. Abrió la puerta y frunció el seño.

-¡Buenas noches, Gokudera-san!- fue lo que salió de la boca de su visitante, Haru.

-¿Noches?...-y miró detrás de la chica. El cielo estaba oscuro, entre mirar y estar sentado en el piano le había consumido casi todo el final de la tarde. Volvió la vista a Haru-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hahi! Esa no es la forma de recibir a Haru que es t-ú n-o-v-i-a- dijo con un puchero

-Ajá si..-dijo viendo a otro lado sin prestar atención

-¡Oye!¿Qué te pasa?¿quépasacontigo?Eresmuygrosero-decia muy rápidamente mientras lo sacudía de forma cómica. Él seguía con su expresión de "no me importa" hasta que dio un largo suspiro que hizo que Haru lo soltara extrañada.

-Enserio ¿a qué viniste?-

-No, nada. Haru solo quería pasar por aquí- dijo aún extrañada. Normalmente él le seguía la corriente y empezaban a pelear- ah… ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si no hay de otra…-se movió un poco dejándole paso. Ella volvió a sonreír y entró como si fuera su casa.

-Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san tiene complejo de murciélago? Todas estas luces apagadas no traen buena vibra. Haru no ve nada. ¿Dónde está el interruptor?-

-Oyé no, espera….!-

-Ah lo encontré- dijo y toda la habitación se iluminó. Gokudera se protegió los ojos por la repentina luminosidad que recibían y que lo dejo ciego un rato- Hahi! ¿Y esto?-

-_oh no-_pensó y se frotó lo ojos con fuerza, parpadeo variar veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue a Haru acercándose al piano-¡NO LO TOQUES!-Haru se quedó helada con la mano en alza viendo impactada a Gokudera-Ah..es que es muy caro…y no es mío-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ah era eso-dijo aliviada- Asustaste a Haru. ¿y de quién es?-

-Ah…de un conocido, se…lo estoy guardando-

-Es hermoso. Tenemos uno en mi casa, pero no es tan lindo como este-

-¿Tú tocas?-

-No, mi abuela. Ella a veces viene de visita y toca un poco para nosotros-Se giró de forma inocente y tierna- Gokudera-san ¿usted toca?

-Ahm….-Quería mentir, pero luego vio el rostro iluminado de ella-mm…un poco.

-¡Enserio!-Dijo aún más feliz-¿Podría tocar algo para Haru? No importa si es poco. Sería como un cuento.

Ahora sí, que debía hacer. Miro a Haru, su rostro sonriente, vivaz, y esperanzado, y luego el piano y toda la atmosfera pesada y dolorosa que emanaba. Sus manos se apretaron.

-Bien pero solo un poco- Fue y se sentó. Respiró profundo y dejo sus manos caer. Como si fuera por inercia empezaron a tocar una suave y bella melodía. Haru pronto se dejo llevar por ella, cerró los ojos disfrutando y meció su cabeza al compas de la canción. Pero entonces se detuvo de manera abrupta.

-Hahí! ¿Gokudera-san?- Dijo acercándose. Gokudera estaba temblando y su cabeza estaba abajo. Vio por su mejillas rodar lagrimas y pequeños gemido ahogados se oían de él- Oh Gokudera-san no importa si no se la sabe completa, dijiste que solo sabías poco, eso estuvo bien para mí-dijo la chica alterada creyendo que ese era el motivo de su cambio de conducta. Gokudera chocó el puño contra las teclas produciendo un chirrido espantoso que hizo sobresaltar a Haru.

-No eso estúpida, !no lo entiendes!-dijo entre dientes-!jamás lo entenderás, no sabes nada¡

-Hahi-Haru se armó de valor-!lo entendería si me lo dijeras!...Nunca hablas con Haru acerca de ti, si no lo sé es porque nunca me lo dices-

-!Porque no es fácil!-Gritó

-!eso lo sé, pero Haru es tu novia, debe saberlo!-

-!No voy a decirlo-

-!¿Por qué no?-

-!No puedo!-

-!¿No puedes o no quieres, Gokudera-san?-

-!No PUEDO!-

-!claro que sí!-

-!ES MUY DOLOROSO! y espantoso!-

-!¿A qué le temes?-

-A QUE TE LE ALEJE DE MÍ- Estalló sacudiéndola por los hombros. Haru estaba muda de la sorpresa, él jadeaba con fuerza mirándola- A que te aleje de mí- repitió con un hilo de voz- Mi pasado...es muy horrendo. No quiero que tu cargues con eso- A ella le vino a la mente las palabras de Bianchi. "_Es una carga pesada, debes estar dispuesta a llevarla contigo"..."de esa forma su carga se hace más ligera"_. Hsru quito con suavidad sus manos de ella. Él la miro confundido.

-No me importa-empezó con tranquilidad- No me importa lo que sea, quiero saberlo. Haru esta aqui para ser tu apoyo. Quiero que confíes en mí. Pero, si aún así no puedes decírmelo esta bien, este tu secreto después de todo. Haru esperará y se hará más fuerte- una mirada decidida apareció en su rostro- de esa manera podrás confiarle a Haru todo!-y le guiño un ojo. Gokudera no sabía si sonreir o llorar, así que hizo las dos.

-Gracias- susurró. Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación durante un buen rato.

* * *

Respiro una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo, y lo dejo salir con suavidad, luego la miró impaciente.

-Bueno que estas esperando para sentarte-reclamo recostado en el balcón justo al frente del umbral donde estaba parada Haru sin entender-Vamos siéntate-golpeo con la palme el piso a su lado derecho.

Haru así lo hizo.

-¿Para qué quieres que me siente?- tuvo que esperar a que este volviera a aspirar su cigarrillo para recibir una respuesta.

-Voy a contarte todo lo que quieres saber-

-Hahi! ¡¿Ya? ¡¿Ahora?-

-Si-

-Gokudera-san esta bien, no me lo tiene que decir ya, le dije que esperaría…-

-que esperarías a que estuviera listeo, ¿no?-terminó su frase-bueno pues lo estoy. Asi qué, ¿es ahora o nunca? Mujer-Haru se calmó y asintió.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí escuchando, solo que se le hizo más largo de lo que en realidad era. Gokudera le dijo todo, su nacimiento, su madre, su padre, su hermana; como había sido engañado por su propia familia, y con injustamente odiaba a su padre y las cosas que hizo y trato de hacer por su madre y por él. Haru solo escuchó

, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero aún así no perdió ese semblante tranquilo y atento.

El sol salió iluminando cada rincón del edificio. Ella secó su lágrima con su manga, y él dejo caer la colilla al piso donde ya había 5 de esas.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo-dijo alzando la cabeza y viendo el cielo- será mejor que te vayas, tus padre deben estar preocupados y…-sintió la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro.

-Haru no tiene ganas de irse, se quedará con Gokudera-san, se que tampoco quieres salir hoy de casa- Gokudera alzo las cejas, tenía razón.

-Está bien, parece que no hay de otra. Pero entremos, empieza a hacer frió-

Ambos entraron, Haru preparó un desayuno ligero y se sentaron en el mueble para comerlo y ver un poco de televisión. Ella se quedo dormida a la mitad del noticiero, él la llevo a su cama y la arropó.

-Parece que te subestimé mujer, no eres tan tonta como pensé-la acarició y se acostó a su lado. De alguna manera se durmió con el pecho más ligero, como si algo allí dentro hubiera perdido peso, ya que alguien estaba sosteniéndolo junto a él.

* * *

**Solo una cosa voy a decir: I'm back! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
